Kokomi Sakurai
Kokomi Sakurai (桜衣ココミ) is one of the 3 main characters of Secret x Warrior Phantomirage, and is one of the 1st members to appear and is the main character of this season. As Phantomirage, she is known as 'Phantomi Heart'. Appearance As Phantomirage, Kokomi wears her hair in two high pony tails on either side of her head. She has pink streaks that go down her hair. On her head, she wears a top hat tilted to the side. She wears boots accented with the colors black and light pink. On her knee high socks, there are 4 club suit patterns at the side. Kokomi wears a pink bow across her neck with a short cape covering her shoulders. In the middle of her chest she has a pink heart and her waist is in black with two triangular shaped materials to her front. Her skirt has 3 layers each with a different tint of pink. On her left arm she wears her transformation item and on both hands she wears a glove that only covers her pointer finger. Personality Kokomi is a scatterbrain who loves everybody's smiles. She is positive and energetic. Etymology Kokomi (ココミ) has no particular meaning but it could mean "beautiful heart" when the kanji "心美" is used. Sakurai (桜衣) means Cherry Blossom Garments. With Sakura (桜) meaning Cherry Blossom and Koromo (衣) meaning garments. Kokomi Sakurai would mean Beautiful Heart of Cherry Blossom Garments. She is a striving 'metuber" along with her best friend Saki Asumi. While outside, Kokomi spots Kumachi who then runs into a stuffed toy store. Following it she finds Kumachi pretending to be one of the toys, she looks and then looks away repeatedly but finally spots Kumachi move. She is then chosen by the PhantoMiListy to become a PhantoMirage. She spots her dad who had initially been giving out tasty treats but he has now given chilli cakes to everyone. She transforms into PhantoMiHeart to protect her father. She wishes to tell everyone but is unable to from the orders of Phandy who says something awful will occur if their identities were to be revealed. She had to keep it a secret from her best friend and huge Phantomi fan who then also becomes a Phantomirage as Phantomi Spade. "Himitsu no Sho Taimu! 3! 2! 1! Ok! Phantomi Heart Kokomi!" "秘密のショータイム! 3! 2! 1! OK! ファントミハート、ココミ!" "Secret Showtime! 3! 2! 1! Ok! PhantomiHeart Kokomi!" Transformation When transforming, Kokomi holds up her wrist to reveal the PhantoMiListy as she also says it's name. It begins to spin and light up revealing Kokomi in white attire saying "Secret showtime!". Activating the transformation with the Phantomi Ring, she spins it and poses. A black mask covers her eyes and disappears revealing her eye make up. She looks at the camera and smiles. As she counts the numbers, she taps the Phantomi Wristy. When saying three, her hat appears, as she says two her skirt appears and as she says one she appears in full attire. The heart suit on her chest is enlargened on the screen as she pops out landing in a cute pose saying "Okay! One, two!". She continues the transformation with a dance in a large room with a rainbow background with cherry blossoms. Behind that are the 4 club suits. Diamond, spade, heart and clover with the colors of red, blue, pink and purple respectively. She completes the transformation by saying "PhantoMiHeart Kokomi!" and "My Heart goes Fun-Fun!". Outside of the transformation she says the groups catchphrase "Secret x Warrior! Phantomirage! Will take that uncool heart!", fully finishing her transformation. Items Phantomi Wristy ' (ファントミリスティ):' A transformation brace which she use with Phantomi rings and the Secret Keys. Phantomi Rings(ファントミリング): A Ring-shaped Transformation Trinklets. PhantomiTrick''' (ファントミトリック): '''A weapon that is shaped like a key which is used to purify evil hearts. Category:Phantomirage Category:Mirage2 Category:Sakurai Family Category:Stub